Fastest Hero Alive Ch 10
Chapter Ten: I Declare War The reenactment would begin in an hour, so we found a shop selling uniforms and bought three Confederate uniforms hoping with these, we could get close enough to Ares to reach into his pockets. I mean I know the South loses but if we could get Aphrodite's mirror then at least we could have a win. “So what’s the plan?” Malcolm said. “I mean we could simply ask him for it and maybe he would give it to us. What’s he going to do with it anyway?” “That was my first idea, but we don’t know where he is and the easiest way to get close to him would be on the battlefield. If we find him there, we can use his love of battle and war to simply take it when he’s not looking if it should come to that,” I replied as I was checking out my new uniform. I would of much rather of been fighting for the Union, simply because blue was my favorite color. “Alright, let’s join the ranks and keep an eye out for Ares. Maybe we’ll get lucky.” However luck didn’t seem to be on our side. The soldier’s had split us up into three different groups that were to attack at different parts of the show. I was unfortunately part of the first wave and still no sign of Ares. Then a man walked into the middle of the field and asked the armies respective generals to come out and shake hands. Our side had a man in his late 40’s or early 50’s walk out in full uniform. I wasn’t sure which battle we were fighting or which general he was suppose to be, but the man sure fit the part. On the other side of the field was…oh no…Ares. I should have known that Ares would be fighting on the winning side. After the two generals walked back to their respective sides, the director of the event began explaining everything to the crowd of people waiting to see the show. Apparently we were using special paint ball guns that could only fire one shot at a time and if you’re hit, you’re dead. The weapons were donated to the event by a Mr. A. Res. I’ll give you three guesses as to who that was and the first two don’t count. At that moment I could tell that Ares knew there were demigods here because he was looking right at me with those fiery eyes and a second later he was right next to me. I hate it when gods do that. “Hey punk, what are you doing at this fight? This doesn’t seem like your kind of party,” he said to me with this evil look on his face that made me want to punch him. “I’m here to get Aphrodite's compact mirror. She left it in your jacket; can I have it so I can give it to her?” I asked hoping that simply asking would be enough. “Ha, good one kid. I don’t know who she thinks she is but if she wants it back so badly then she will have to get it herself. There is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise.” “What about a bet,” I said as his eye brows perked up and I could tell I got his interest. “What are the rules of this bet?” He said. I had him where I wanted him, or at least I hoped I did. “I bet that I or one of my two friends will kill you before this battle is over. If we win then you give us the mirror.” “And what do I get out of the deal if I win?” he asked. Now that I thought about it I really didn’t have anything to bet with. Wait, Aphrodite had told me in the car what she would really like Ares to do for her. “I’ll tell you how to get back on Aphrodite’s good side,” and he looked at me with what could be considered a blush for a god and extended his hand. I shook his hand and the deal was made. Now the only problem was trying to beat the God of War at an actual game of war. Chapter Eleven: Never Give Up, Never Surrender [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page